


虚假故事

by youeatricelema



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 1





	虚假故事

翟潇闻喝了三瓶酒，心情大好。他已经在吧台坐了两小时，其中一个半小时在讲述自己如何被黑帮性虐又逃出生天，剩下半个小时则回忆自己重见光明之后甜蜜的初恋。期间他大方的分享自己胸口的一块疤，重点描述了黑道大佬对那块病态凸起的异样着迷。听者纷纷动容，抢着要敬他和往事一杯，实际上是想尝一尝金丝雀的滋味。其中最胆大的一个直接坐在他身边摸他的大腿，指环上的钻亮得反光，少说值半辆车钱。翟潇闻眯起眼睛看他的脸，姑且算是满意，于是凑过手让他舔自己虎口的盐，再拿一杯龙舌兰请他。

“先生，今天至少有三十个人想同我喝酒。”翟潇闻眨眨眼睛，故意把领口扯低一些。“好在我心情不错，还乐意奉陪，只是难免有些醉了。不比您风度翩翩，我现在热得很。”

“那我真该早点过来。这样就只有十个人能看到你，而你已经在我的床上。”男人耸了耸肩佯装可惜，“不巧我的车半路抛锚。等拖车的时候有个抱猫的女人和我搭讪，看在猫的份上我陪她聊了一会儿。”他转着无名指上昂贵的指环，语气轻浮。“你知道的，那种有钱人家的阔太太，老公多半在出轨。她非要送我点东西，让我和她睡一觉。”

翟潇闻挑眉：“怪不得您看起来意犹未尽。”说着他蹭到男人颈窝里去嗅，“好俗。阔太太怎么对香水有这样的坏品味。”

“也许是她在撒谎，不过这戒指确实不错。”男人轻巧地把戒指滑进翟潇闻的上衣兜里。“好歹值几个钱，您赏光陪我一晚。”  
翟潇闻拉正领口，矜持地摇头：“一晚不行，这么点儿只够一次的价钱。”  
男人捏了翟潇闻的下巴端详他的脸，“你值这么多？”  
翟潇闻用指尖描他唇型，在上面留一点柠檬和薄荷。“先生，”他笑眯眯的呼出一点酒精，“值不值我说了算。”  
男人不置可否，暧昧的蹭他的鼻尖。翟潇闻把手按在他胸膛上保持距离：“还没问您贵姓？”  
“夏。”男人握住他的手再次贴近他，“夏之光。”

他们并肩走出酒吧。为了配得上他的价钱，夏之光开了最贵的房间。翟潇闻在穿衣镜前脱衣服，像炫耀勋功章一样炫耀疤痕。

“你看这里。当时我差点被枪射穿，子弹擦着我心脏过去。”

夏之光从背后抱他，缓慢的抚摸那块深色。  
“你刚刚说这是黑道头子在你胸口烫的烟疤。”  
“好吧。”翟潇闻自然的改口。“实际上我是富佬豢养在地窖里的雏妓。这段经历我实在不想再提，只好编些别的。”  
“当黑帮的性奴感觉比这个好一点儿？”  
“哎，那不说这个。”翟潇闻想了想，决定再讲一遍自己的初恋。“我小的时候，有天在院子里玩羊拐，一个路过的男人塞给我一把枪，让我帮他杀人。我请他喝蘑菇浓汤，他努力忍住才没吐。从此我记住他不吃蘑菇。”他躺在床上，任夏之光吻他。“那就是我的初恋。先生，您谈过恋爱吗。”

夏之光正在啃他的下巴，说话含含糊糊。  
“谈过。他喜欢超薄胜过凸点。”  
“除了安全套，就没点别的好说？”  
夏之光直起身子看他，片刻后决定先拧开润滑。  
“说到初恋，那时我十六七岁，他也是。我遇见他时刚下过雨，月亮吸饱了水，涨成很大很圆的一颗，明明是晚上，却比白昼还明亮。我很奇怪，遇见他才明白，原来他也是一颗发光的小月亮。”  
翟潇闻不自然的撇过头去。“你可真肉麻。”  
“初恋不就是这样，又蠢又肉麻。”  
“我和你可不一样。我见到他的时候心跳很快，有点儿像小时候打奶嗝之前的感觉。后来他带我杀人，第一次见血我呕吐了三天，他只好喂酸的浆果给我，主要是蓝莓和紫葡萄。有次他带回来一个番石榴，吃完才告诉我那玩意儿也叫鸡屎果。”

润滑是草莓味的。上书广告语：给您初夜般的紧致体验。夏之光打开，挤了一点在手上。

“鸡屎果？这人可真讨厌。”  
“可说呢。后来他只让我干一些不见血的活。你知道，杀人之前有很多繁琐的准备要做。我们配合的天衣无缝，只有一次失手。”翟潇闻抓住夏之光空着的那只手，小心观察他的表情。“你知道有副好皮相是很方便的，但有时候也会带来危险。”

夏之光没有打断他，于是他继续说下去。

“那次我被下了十足的药量。那个房间封锁严密，比我们的卧室大六倍。我吓坏了，又因药效双腿发软，差点被剥个精光。先说好，我可没什么处子情结，可我男朋友还没舍得碰我呢，我真不想便宜了那个王八蛋。”  
“后来我的男朋友冲进来，我不知道他怎么进来的。他身上沾满血污和灰尘，很不体面，在我眼里却宛如神祇。最后他终于把我抱回家，回到我们小六倍的卧室里，我们就在里面做爱。他在流血，我没有，可我们都在哭。那是我的第一次，我好遗憾，我觉得做这种事的时候是不该哭的。”  
“他说他很后悔。但是意外在所难免，这就是人生啊，先生。您有后悔过吗？”

夏之光亲亲他的眼睛，回忆起一些事情。  
“我的初恋，刚刚说到，十六七岁，是最天真最干净的一个小孩。我教他抽烟，灰白的烟雾落在他头发上像雪。那时候我觉得漂亮，我爱看他手指夹烟的动作，油画一样。”  
“有段时间他经常害怕，睡觉都会发抖，烟越抽越凶。我知道他唱歌好听，我疼他的嗓子，所以劝他戒烟。”  
“你就只疼他的嗓子？”  
“我也疼他。我给他买很多橡皮糖和巧克力，想抽烟的时候就吃一点。但是他戒断反应很严重，总是咬着我的手说很痛。我不知道他哪里痛，只能不停地吻他。他的味道很苦，有时也是甜的。”  
“这是我最后悔的事。我不该教他抽烟。或许有一些别的也不该，但我不敢细想。”

“那不是坏事，先生。”翟潇闻抚平他皱起的眉心，“总得有些事让生命切实可感。我也有离死亡很近的时候。我学过开车，但是没有考出驾照，有次我无证驾驶，一头撞在路牙石上。”  
“幸好那前面没有一堵墙。”  
“对，幸好。可我的男朋友气坏了，把我关在家里三天。那时我们日子好过一点，不用每天工作也有饭吃。于是那三天我们做尽了没羞没臊的事。”  
“这能算是惩罚吗？”  
“怎么不算？有一次他射在我脸上，那玩意儿有一滴溅到我眼睛里，害我角膜发炎，疼了好几天。”  
“意外在所难免，就像你说的。”夏之光的手指进入他，他的表情短暂的痛了一下。  
“我初恋呢，很会装可怜，眉头一皱好像小苦瓜。他有时候求我带他去海边，如果我不肯，他就自己偷跑出去。找到他的时候我的枪还剩最后一发子弹——对，我的工作偶尔会用到枪——倒不为别的，我是怕他是被哪个仇家掳走。我在海边，气急败坏，差点把枪对准他。他多坏啊，一脸无辜的看我，眼睛是落日的形状，呼吸像海浪。我立刻心软了，只想抱抱他。然后他扑过来，我没站稳，在沙滩上摔了一跤。”  
“当时是傍晚？”  
“对，天空是金黄和橙红色，沙滩像一大块天鹅绒。被他扑倒的时候我想，我要挑个这样的傍晚向他求婚。”  
“听起来很合适。”翟潇闻有些喘，但还是费力的调整呼吸。“我的初恋，是个非常勤劳的小伙子。换言之，他杀了很多人，我们因此富裕起来。然后有一天，他在阳台向我求婚，背景里有半轮太阳和一只鸽子，我正在舔双球冰激凌，我猜那样子有一点色情。”  
“你答应他了吗？”  
“没有。”翟潇闻摇摇头。他正用大腿勾夏之光的腰。“我从没见过有人求婚不买戒指。为此我跑出来，决定再也不见他。”  
“中间出了点意外也说不定——”  
“什么意外？”翟潇闻把他拉向自己，额头贴着额头，“难道是因为他路遇富婆，还陪人家打了一炮？”  
“这个可以等会儿解释，亲爱的。”夏之光顺势吻他，嘴唇的触感像焦糖布丁。他塞一片安全套在翟潇闻手心，不选凸点而使用超薄。“在那之前，请你先帮我把这个戴上。”


End file.
